Breaking Point
by ff-plus-books-equals-life
Summary: Tris Prior was a broken person. She has to go live with her godmother Tori across the country after her family was killed. Will going to a new school and meeting new people change this broken Tris into a new person? This is my first attempt at a fanfic. All characters belong to Veronica Roth. Let me know how i'm doing with a review or PM!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so I am open to constructive criticism and ideas. Review or PM me regarding anything from spacing, font, length etc. Enjoy! I don't own any of the characters they belong to Veronica Roth.**

**Tris Prior was a broken person. She has to go live with her godmother Tori across the country after her family was killed. Will going to a new school and meeting new people change this broken Tris into a new person?**

Chapter 1:

After taking a 5 hour plane ride from California to Chicago I'm exhausted. I grab my back pack and slowly make my way into the airport. My social worker said I am suppose to meet my godmother Tori after I pick up my luggage. So I follow the line of people and wait for the luggage carousel to start. I find my dull, cheap suitcase and make my way to the line of people waiting for their husbands and wives and children and family to come home, and I spot my godmother. I remember when she came to visit me when me and my brother Caleb were only five. She knew what my parents did to us, what we went through. She tried talking to them about it. They shut her out and I never saw her again.

"Beatrice!" Tori calls out.

"Hi Tori" I say, I try to put on a nice smile but I know I failed terribly because I'm exhausted and mentally drained.

"Come I then let's get you to your new home."

I follow Tori out into the parking lot and to her car. More like shiny black SUV. I put my stuff in the back and go in the front seat. I can tell she wants to say something but isn't sure what to say. She must have settled on something because I hear her say

" So how was your flight?"

" Tiring but good I guess"

" That's good, when we get back to my place you can take a nap or unpack, or we can have dinner, whatever you like."

Tori seems so cheery it is hard to get used to. " I'll probably unpack or nap, I'm not very hungry right now."

"Ok sounds good"

We get to what I presume is Tori's house five minutes later. Except this house is so big that it could have eaten three other houses. This was the largest mansion I have ever seen. Of course the other 'houses' on the street were just as big but still. I suddenly feel very out of place.

" Home sweet home" Tori announces once she is parked in the driveway. I get out and get my stuff from the back. When I walk back up the driveway I realize Tori is talking to some boys playing basketball outside next door.

" Hi Zeke, Uriah, and Four!" she says to the boys. Two look similar, almost like brothers but one is different. He is muscular and has short dark brown hair. And all of a sudden I realize he is staring back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who followed this story. I was surprised that people were actually interested in this. Please review and let me know what you think. I will try to upload every other day and make the chapters this length or slightly longer. This chapter is longer than the first.**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns all the Divergent Characters and Stories.**

Chapter 2:

Why would someone be staring at me? That is what I keep asking myself. I'm not pretty. I know that, my parents and all my old classmates always told me I wasn't pretty. They told me I was ugly and no guy would ever want me. But still, it is like I am in a trance looking straight into his deep, blue, pools he calls eyes.

I'm broken out of my trance by Tori calling me over. I leave my bags and walk over to the three guys.

"I'm Zeke, this is my brother Uriah, and this is my friend Four" Zeke says pointing to himself and the others.

I suddenly feel that if i'm going to start over here with Tori, I need a new identity. So I stick out my hand to shake their hands and say:

"Hi i'm Tris" I shake their hands but when I get to Four its like electricity when we touch. But I quickly dismiss that thought because he would never go for me.

"Well we have to get Tris settled but she will be going to Faction High with you guys" Tori adds in. I'm glad she used Tris so they don't find out my real name yet.

"Ok maybe we will see you around then Tris" Zeke says.

I give a small smile "Maybe you will." And with that Tori and I turn around and make our way up to the house.

When we get inside Tori gives me the tour. There is a total of five bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, an office, a gym, a massive kitchen, two living room areas, and a rec room in the basement. There is an inground pool with a diving board and waterslide in the backyard. Then, She showed me my room. It was painted a mint green, I had a queen bed with a black, metal bed frame. I had a walk in closet, ensuite bathroom, with a separate shower and claw foot bathtub. Also attatched to my room was a study where I could do my homework. There was also a fairly large room next to mine that was empty and Tori said I could make it into what ever I wanted.

Tori left me to unpack. I did but I had very little clothing and possessions. My parents never gave me any money or let me go shopping with friends. What little clothing I had was given to me by friends, or bought from the local thrift shop. When I decided to get a job so I could buy myself some clothing, my parents would wait for my check to come and either spend it all, put it in the bank under their account so I couldn't access it, or if I got it first they would beat me until I gave it up. My brother would try to help by trying to get me things, or clothes but he wasn't treated very nice either. He was only treated slightly better than me. My parents would let him out of the house, and have more than a piece of stale bread and some vegetables for meals. But, like me he was still beaten and bruised.

Once I was finished unpacking my very few belongings, I decided to try to take a nap. As soon as I got comfortable and closed my eyes, I couldn't get him out of my head. Four. He was very attractive, muscular, but also very mysterious and intriguing at the same time. I let my self fall into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to a light knocking and Tori opening my door. She told me that she made dinner and I'm welcome to go down and join her. I decide that I will but look in a mirror first. I look not as exhausted now. I quickly comb my fingers through my hair so I look somewhat presentable and feel not so out of place here.

I descend the stairs and am met with an amazing aroma that must be dinner. I walk into the kitchen to find Tori putting the food on plates. Our dinner consisted of chicken, salad, and garlic bread. The amount of food on my plate is the amount I would usually eat in four meals. This new life is going to take a lot to get used to.

"Remember Tris, you only eat what you want, you never need to feel like you have to eat all of the food on your plate. I know you aren't used to eating a lot but eat as much as you want here, okay?"

"Okay, Thanks Tori, for everything, I know this can't be easy on you, to just change your entire life for me."

"Oh, Tris, it really isn't a problem, it's not like you're an inconvenience, and i'm glad to have you here!"

I smile, the first genuine smile i've had in a while. It feels good.

**A/N: If you are reading this second author's note than wow, people actually like me out their in this world. If only I could meet you! So you got to read some of the reasons why Tris is so broken in my story. This isn't all the reasons but as the story develops, the characters will too (maybe i should save that as a quote. hmmm) Anyways, review or PM me with ideas or questions or anything, I would love to hear from you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is chapter 3. Its over 1000 words! I'm so excited. Sorry it's a little later then I wanted to update but since its longer it took me longer to update. Thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed. Eventually four+tris will be together but it will take time so be patient with me. Also, I start school in three days so my updating might be a little less frequent but I am trying to update every otherday right now so we will see how that goes. Anyways, I have a lot of ideas for this story so i plan for it to be pretty long. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: All The characters and anything related to the Divergent series belongs to Veronica Roth.**

Chapter 3

I ate a little food. A couple bites of chicken, three bites of salad, and two bites of garlic bread. I was full after that and it was more food than I was usually allowed to eat before. I brought my plate over to the sink and Tori said she had a surprise to show me before I went back upstairs. She came back a few minutes later with an iphone.

"This is for you. I didn't think you would have one and also thought that you could go later and pick out your own case for it."

"This is amazing! Thank you Tori. I've never had anything remotely as nice as this."

"Oh it really wasn't a problem. I thought you deserve to have it, especially with everything you've been through."

She gives me the phone and tells me to look through the pictures. I do and see a picture of a mercedes-benz convertible.

"What's the picture of the car for?" I ask. I'm so confused right now.

"Well that car might be in my garage right now, and it might also be for you."

"What?! You can't be serious! I don't even have my license and I can't accept that. You've already done so much for me. More than anyone else has ever done for me."

"I'll help you get your license, and I really don't mind doing things for you Beatrice, or uh Tris, you should let people take care of your for once."

"Thank you Tori!" This life is going to be very difficult for me to get used to.

With that I go up to my room. I start exploring my phone. I've never had a phone before but of course almost every other person at my school had one. And while trying to figure out my phone I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know I wake up and look around for a clock. I find my phone and it says its 3am. I go through my closet to find some pajamas, get changed, find a toothbrush and toothpaste in my bathroom, brush my teeth, go to the bathroom and get back into bed. It feels amazing to have a real mattress and blankets. I fall asleep right away. But it feels like too soon that I'm woken up by a nightmare.

It is a recurring nightmare. My parents took the beatings to far one time. Caleb was unconscious on the floor in his own pool of blood. The images were so vivid it was like it was happening again. I still remember it like it was yesterday. When we got him to the hospital a social worker came and questioned Caleb and I about how we got so beaten up. The story was always a lie. Our parents always told us that if we told someone about what they did to us they would find us and beat us so badly. Caleb and I were so afraid of them. After Caleb was released from the hospital he kept telling me he was sorry and that no child should have to go through our lives. I was always so confused why he was apologizing. I found out three days later why he kept apologizing.

Three days later I found my brother dead. He had committed suicide. I had cried and screamed till my parents beat me until I was unconscious. Once I woke up, I started skipping school to be alone and away from home. I stopped eating. I lost so much weight and I didn't have much to spare before. A week after my brother died, my father killed my mother. They were cooking when he pulled a knife on her. I heard the screams. I knew he would kill me next if I didn't do something about it.

I grabbed my few belongings and went out the nearest window. I ran for as long as I could until I tripped and skinned my knee. I used that opportunity to figure out where I was going. Next thing I knew, I headed downtown and straight to the police office. I told them everything. I even told them things I haven't told anyone. About when my dad touched me. Everything after that happened in a blur. Someone bandaged up my leg, the same social worker from the hospital talked to me again and stayed with me all night. Next thing I know, I'm on a plane to Chicago to live with Tori. The one thing I will never forget it is right before I jumped out the window of my house my dad looked at me and said "I will find you, Beatrice."

*Page Break*

After I relived the terrible memories for what must be the fiftieth time I took a shower in an attempt to clear my head. When I got out I wrapped a towel around myself I go back into my room to find some clothes. But something catches my eye. There are some shopping bags on my bed. I look in them and find clothes. There is also a note that reads:

_Tris_

_I went shopping and picked out some clothes and stuff you might need. Let me know if you need anything else or if something doesn't fit._

_-Tori_

There are so many clothes that I decide I will try them on later. So I pick out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white athletic tank top with a blue sports bra underneath and look through the bags and find a new hairbrush and other necessities. I brush my hair. When I'm all done I hear a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in." My door opens and Tori takes a step in.

"I see the clothes fit you well." I smile. "That's good. I heard you moving around up here and I thought I would come see how you slept?"

"I slept good."

"Good. I meant to ask you before, do you like your room and bed, I tried to pick some neutral colours but we can change them if you want."

"No, I love it. I meant to thank you before, the room, the bed, its perfect. I've never had one before."

"What you're own room?"

"A bed." **(A/N: If you know what I'm quoting, you're awesome!)**

"Oh honey... come here" Tori hugged me, I've never felt this feeling of compassion before. Like someone actually cares about me.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Tori asks after she's released

"Sure."

**A/N: So there it is. What did you think? Let me know in a review or PM. btw did you know what I was quoting there?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Guys! So here is the second chapter today! I was so inspired by all the view/reviews/follows/favourites I got that I thought the only way to repay you amazing readers is to give you another chapter. So, this chapter is on the shorter side but I wanted to add some stuff in and get the story to a certain point because I have an idea. And to those of you who were wondering I was leaning towards both her mom and dad beating her. Feel free to review or PM me with questions, ideas, or if you just wanna talk!**

**Disclaimer: Anything related to and the books themselves that are called Divergent, Belong to the ever so lucky Veronica Roth.**

Chapter 4

The next days go by in a bit of a blur. Between trying to fit in to this new life, preparing to go to a new school, and going shopping for anything else I might need to start my new life here. I've only been here for a little over a week and now I have to go to Faction High. I'm terrified. Not only did I barely pass my classes last year because I hardly went to class and skipped my exams, but I also have to deal with not knowing anyone there. But, the hardest thing is going to be hiding my story and my secret. I haven't even told Tori. Ever since Caleb died, I wanted to feel something. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I started cutting myself.

Last night Tori asked if she could talk to me. She sat me down and asked if I wanted to see a therapist to help me transition easier in to my new life. I agreed. After everything she has done for me how could I say no or be difficult. So I went. It didn't help that he was a guy, but I didn't want to complain to Tori. I don't really trust people in general but I find it even harder to trust men. So the appointment didn't go very well at all. But then again, I didn't expect it to go well either. The whole time he kept asking me about my past but I didn't want to talk about it. So with about fifteen minutes left of our session he finally gave up. He instead asked me if I was enjoying life with Tori. If i was transitioning well. I gave short answers that consisted of either yes, no, sure, or I don't know. At the end he told me that he has concluded that I have anxiety. He wanted me to try a prescription for a month and that we would meet again in a couple weeks. I suddenly realized that I am going to turn into his lab rat for anxiety meds. All I know is that I am not looking forward to my next appointment. When I got home I took a shower. I grabbed my razor and added a few more cuts and eventually scars to my collection. I also added anxiety to my reasons of why nobody would ever want me.

*Page Break*

Today's the day. I start school today. I'm wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, with a black long sleeve shirt. My outfit hides all my scars, so it's good enough for me. I brush my hair and teeth and head downstairs. I find Tori cutting up some fruit.

"Would you like some cereal with fruit for breakfast?" Tori asks me.

"Sure" I respond. I'm not hungry but I force myself to eat anyways.

I start eating my cereal when Tori puts some cut up strawberries in front of me. She also places a glass of orange juice and my bottle of pills from the therapist. I read it and choke down the pill with a gulp of orange juice. I eat a couple pieces of fruit, finish off my orange juice and put my dishes in the sink.

"Ok, I'm ready to go." I let Tori know. We climb in the car and she drives me to school. She had gone to the school before hand and picked up my schedule for me.

"Have a good day, text or call if you need anything." I smile.

"I'll try." And with that I get out of the car and walk to my impending doom.

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I will be adding a real life experience in here shortly. I will let you know what it is if you PM me but i will also let you know when I include it in the story. Also, I'm not looking forward to going back to school so, idk but if i have some interesting stuff happen to me this year maybe i'll include it in the story. Until next time ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this chapter wasn't uploaded earlier we blew a fuse at my house and my internet was out but here it is now, I also just wanted to say that for this story four, tris, and everyone is the same age.**

**Chapter 5**

I walk into the school and pull out my schedule that Tori picked up for me earlier on in the week. Since Tori picked it up for me that means that I have no idea what my courses are and can't really change them now. And last year when I was in grade ten, I skipped a lot of my courses and barely passed most of them. I open up my schedule and this is what I see: (**A/N: btw where I go to school I only have 4 courses per semester and know extra like homework catch up, msip kind of periods.)**

**1st Semester:**

University Level Math

Open level Family Studies

**LUNCH**

University Level French

Open Level Accounting

**2nd Semester:**

Open Level Fitness

University Level Chemistry

**LUNCH**

University Level English

University Level Entrepreneurship

The first thing that comes to my mind after seeing my schedule is that this is going to be a long year. I often enjoyed school growing up, I not only got to be outside of my house and away from my parents, but I actually enjoyed learning. But, in the last two years I often questioned why I should be alive let alone going to school. This year will definitely be different.

I attempt to find my way to my class but have no sense of direction, when I hear my name being called.

"Tris, Do you want us to show you around?" It's those two boys, Four and I think the other one's name was Zeke.

"Yea, that would be great, thanks." I say.

"Ok, can I see your schedule?" I hand it to Zeke. " Oh you have math with Four and I, and I think some of our other friends our in the other classes with you."

"Oh, that's good."

And Four finally decides to say something.

" I'm in your accounting class, as well as fitness and English next semester." I smile, and he returns with a small smile of his own. His smile makes me feel alive inside. It makes him look more handsome and attractive than before. But, I shake the thoughts away as he would never go for me. I have the proof of my scars that line my arms and back from the beatings and my own self harm.

"That's great!"

The boys show me around and then we eventually meet up with who I assume to be their friends.

"Everybody, this is Tris, Tris this is Shauna, Zeke's Girlfriend, Will, Christina, they are dating, Marlene, you already met Uriah, They are also dating each other, and then there is Lynn and Al, but they aren't dating and that brings us full circle back to me." As Four introduced me to be everyone. There is quite a few of them and it will take me a little bit to remember all their names but at least I won't be completely alone here. But then again, they don't know my full story and no one who has learned my story has stuck around me for very long.

**A/N: Sorry this chapters short but I wanted you guys to have another chapter. Leave me a review and let me know how it is!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here is chapter 6. Since I felt really bad about the last chapter being so short, here is the next chapter a day later. This chapter is my longest one yet, over 2,500 words! I hope you like it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Let me know what you think with a review or PM! And Thank you all again for all the great reviews and follows/favourites.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the divergent characters or anything related to the Divergent Books. They belong to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Zeke and Four help me find my locker and then we walk to math together and pick some seats next to each other in the back. They make small talk while I just doodle in my notebook.

"So Tris, Where did you used to go to school?" Four is trying to be nice but, he doesn't realize what I've been through and I've built up these walls so no one will know.

"I lived in California, then moved here to live with Tori." I hope he gets the message that I don't want to talk about it. When we first touched it was like electricity, but he doesn't know how broken I am. And if he found out, he wouldn't want to be around me, nobody would.

"Oh, are you related to her?" Clearly he didn't get the message.

"Not a blood relative, but I don't want to talk about it," I guess I'll have to be blunt with Four. I avert my gaze back to my books and continue doodling.

Class starts and we do some review from last year but it is mostly new to me because I either skipped class, didn't pay attention, and never really did my homework because my parents had different plans on what Caleb and I did after school. I'm surprised I even passed but then again nobody failed at my old school. The teachers really didn't care.

Once class is over I pick up my binder and pencil case and start to walk out when I hear Four call me from behind me.

"Tris, hang on." I turn around to face him.

"I need to talk to you, can I walk you to your next class?" I'm not really sure why he _needs_ to talk to me, but I don't want to say no to him, and his dreamy eyes. Stop it Tris, you can't think like that. He would never like you.

"Sure, I don't know where I'm going anyway," I really have no idea where to go and he said he would show me, how bad could it be?

"Ok, you have Mrs. Reyes for family studies right?" I nod and we head up the stairs.

"Look, I didn't mean to make you upset or uncomfortable before, I-I'm sorry." Do I make him nervous? No, of course not, stop thinking like that Tris.

"It's alright, there are just some things I don't want people to know about, or I don't like to talk about it."

"Ok, but trust me, I know what it's like to not want anyone to know about your past, none of my friends even know about mine." I suddenly feel like Four and I have more things in common than I ever thought I would with anyone.

***Page Break***

I walk into my Family Studies classroom and pick a seat closer to the back and realize there are only about five of us in the room right now. Then a group of girls walks in. I remember them from earlier but completely forget their names.

"Tris" one of them squeals, she has short dark hair and tanned olive skin.

"Hi guys," I say kind of quietly to hopefully avoid anymore squeals.

"We didn't know you were in this class!" I would like to reply with something like 'well neither did I dumbass, I just met you and don't even know your names!' But decide against it and try to make a good impression on these girls.

"Well at least we can get to know you better now," the same girl says again, I didn't even to get to reply.

"yea, I don't want to sound rude or anything but I've had a busy couple of day lately and completely forgot your names, I feel so stupid."

"Not a problem, I'm Christina, this is Shauna and Marlene, and Uriah should be here any minute because he is also in this class."

"Ok, I didn't think many guys took this course."I say.

"Yea, Uriah eats a lot, and everything so his Mom thought it would be a good idea for him to take this class so he doesn't kill anyone with his cooking." Marlene adds. I laugh, actually laugh. It feels amazing. I don't even remember laughing as a child. It feels so foreign but incredible all at the same time.

"What's so funny?" A male voice asks, I turn around and see Uriah, I only remember him because he looks similar to Zeke.

"Oh just telling Tris about why you are going to be like one of the only guys in this class." Marlene says. Uriah sarcastically laughs, and then kisses Marlene on the cheek. Christina takes this opportunity to sit next to me and ask me questions.

" So Tris, how do you like Faction High?"

"It's been good so far, your school definitely takes academics more seriously than my old school did."

"Oh, that's interesting, where did you used to go?" All I can think is not again, first with Four, now Christina.

"To Lakeshore High, It was in California."

"Oh, ok are you going to try out for cheerleading with me, Shauna, and Marlene. Me and Marlene are bases together and Shauna's the back spot. You could be our flyer, you would be perfect for it and then we would have our own stunt group."

"I'm not sure, I've never done any sports other than in Phished class. I probably wouldn't be very good." I'm being honest, My parents never let me try out for any of my school teams.

"We could teach you, try-outs aren't for another two and a half weeks, and if we show up with our own stunt group the coach will keep us all together, and Marlene has done cheer like her entire life and taught us everything in a week. At least give it a try." Her eyes are pleading with me.

"Ok, I guess there is no harm giving it a try."

"Yay!" More squeals...If we become good friends I'm going to have to talk to her about that.

With that the teacher comes in and starts us off with us all introducing ourselves to the class by saying your name and what your favourite colour is. It seems a little childish to me but it kinda breaks the ice for people who don't know each other. She explains what we will be doing this year including some cooking, sewing, and we also get the baby simulators. I am not looking forward to the latter but I guess I will cross that bridge when I get to it.

Soon afterwards, the bell rings and we head for our lockers. When I finally find mine again I see Four standing in front of it.

"Hi" I say. He turns around and smiles.

"I thought I would wait for you and show you where the gang eats lunch."

"Ok, great, thank you for everything today." He smiles and I find myself dangerously warming up to him.

"No Problem." I put my books away and get my lunch Tori packed for me. And we walk down a different hallway then I came he leads me outside and into a back field. All of a sudden we come to a beautiful cherry blossom and I see everyone sitting under it on some blankets on the grass. This place is amazing.

"Hey guys," Zeke says. Christina waves me over and makes a spot for me. Four sits on the other side of me. I am instantly welcomed in the conversation.

"Tris, Christina told us how you are gonna try the cheerleading team with us, I'll teach you everything you need to know." Marlene says, she seems really nice and happy all the time. I can tell she fits into the stereotypical cheery cheerleader stereotype.

"Well, I said I would just try and see if I'm any good at it."

"I know you'll be great." She says. "Now all we have to do is get the guys to help and we could do harder stunts!" I suddenly feel like I will be very uncomfortable and self-conscious if the guys see me in some work-out clothes.

"Yea why not, If Tris is giving it a try, we should too, but only for fun at like Zeke's place, because we are all on the football team." Four adds, and the other guys agree with yahs, and why nots.

"YAY!" Christina squeals. I cringe.

"This is going to be AWESOME!" Marlene adds. What did I agree to.

I finally take the time to look into my lunch bag and see a giant assortment of food. I pick out an apple and begin to eat it. I look around and realize everyone has already eaten some sort of sandwich and a whole bunch of snacks. I look down and realize I only planned on eating this apple.

An hour later lunch is over and we all make our way towards the school. Four once again walks me to my locker then to my French room. I realize that none of my friends are in the class with me . French is boring and painfully slow. Once it is over I go back to my locker to switch books when I see Four walking down the hallway towards me. I wonder why he continually goes out of his way to find me. It's not like I'm special or anything.

"Hello again," he says. "Are you ready to go to the dreadful accounting?"

"Yep," I say, "But what makes it so dreadful?"

"Well, the teacher assigns a bunch of homework, she is really mean, and the only good thing about this class is the fact that you are in it." He looks over at me and smiles. I smile back but am suddenly wondering what he meant by that comment. What was he implying with that statement?

***Page Break***

Four was right about accounting, it was boring and we got two pages of homework on the first day of school. After that, Four walks me back to my locker and he said we were meeting up with everyone after school in the parking lot. So, I walk with him to his locker and from there we go out to the parking lot. Everyone is there except Shauna and Zeke.

"Uriah, Where is Shauna and Zeke?" Four asks, it's like he could read my mind.

"Zeke said he forgot something inside, and Shauna went with him, I think they just went to go make-out behind the shed in the back of the school." Lynn says. Uriah cringes at this.

"Lynn, that is my brother and an image I did not need in my head!" This makes me giggle. And everyone else is in different stages of rolling on the ground laughing, to chuckling, except Uriah who still looks mortified.

When Zeke and Shauna arrive, I'm informed that they are all going over to Zeke and Uriah's house and I'm invited over as well. Four says he can drive me so I text Tori to let her know that I'm getting a ride and I'll be home soon because Zeke and Uriah are my next-door neighbours.

When we got there, I told everyone I was just going to drop my stuff of and they all insisted on coming with me. We walk up the steps to the door and I open it.

"Tris, is that you?" Tori calls from the kitchen-area.

"Yep." She comes out and smiles when she sees all my friends. "Is it okay if I go next door to Zeke and Uriah's for a bit?"

"For sure. Just you have to be home no later than 6:30 for dinner."

"Okay, I'm just going to get a couple things from my room." I say more to my friends than Tori.

"Oh, Can I come see your room?" Christina asks. It seems odd but then again I have never had friends to ask me such questions.

"Sure?" I say as more of a question then an answer. And we head up the stairs with Shauna and Marlene following us.

When we get to my door I open it and they gasp. I turn around to look at them and Christina is the first one to speak.

"Tris, it's beautiful. Did you pick all of this? It's so big too." I have never had a room to base this one off of but I know that it is quite large compared to the rooms in my old house.

"No, Tori picked it all. Anyways, what should I bring?" I really have no idea what to bring to a boy's house. I don't have much experience in that department.

"Bring some like workout clothes if you have any so we can try some stunting in their backyard. But, you can get changed here if you want."

"Ok." And with that I go into my closet and find some clothes Tori picked up for me. I pick out some spandex shorts, a sports bra and a Roxy athletic tank top that is gray with different coloured stripes on it. I come out of the closet and ask the girls, "Will this work?" They all nod, so I walk into my bathroom and change and put my hair up into a simple ponytail. I walk out and Shauna says,

"Ok we should probably go now, the boys have probably already went next door, or are about to at any minute." And with that we walk out of my room.

We go down stairs and don't see them in the front foyer area but hear talking and laughing coming from the kitchen. We walk in and see Zeke and Uriah having an Oreo lick race. I laugh. Only Tori would supply teenagers with a bunch of food in her home and encourage childish games. She is absolutely amazing. I walk over to the fridge and pour myself a glass of juice while the girls help themselves to some cookies.

I look in the cupboard and find my anxiety pills. I pop one of those in my mouth and take a swig of my juice and swallow it. I turn around and ask them if they are ready to go considering they practically ate the entire box. They nod and I tell Tori I will see her later.

We walk next door and go into the backyard. We all fool around on the trampoline for a bit before Christina announces "Ok we are going to teach Tris some cheer stuff now, so if you don't want to help you can go play cards or something else."

I'm surprised that everyone is actually going to help. Marlene shows me what I need to do and lets Lynn take her spot as a base. We try simple double bass cradles and I'm getting them really easily after about fifteen minutes. Marlene was showing the guys what to do while we were learning the double bass'. Marlene teaches me how to do one legged stunts and we move onto those. After an hour of stunting, while switching in with the guys and trying different stunts Christina thinks I'm a natural. The hardest stunts we have gotten down well are Half-up to one leg at torch level with a cradle. And the other stunt is a cupie extension with a full down. It was a lot of fun, but I don't know how I could be good at anything.

When I go home that night, I have dinner with Tori and then go up to my room to do all my accounting and math homework. When I'm done its 9:30 and I am very exhausted. I get changed and get into bed and fall asleep thinking about how my life has been completely changed for the good since I've come here.

* * *

**A/N: If you are confused about anything, have any questions, or ideas let me know in a review or PM!**

**_-"Worry is like a rocking chair, It will keep you busy all day but won't get you anywhere."-_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: How did you like the cheerleading stuff? If you let me know and like it I will keep it in, if not then I will keep it to a minimum. Here's chapter 7, I was bored at school today so I wrote in class. Once again thank you for all the reviews/favourites/follows, it makes my day! I always tell my parents "Oh mom I got over a thousand views this month alone" and stuff like that, she doesn't really understand it all but when she tells me how proud she is of me I feel great. I was going through a lot of stuff in my life and ff has really helped me see that there are other things in my life. So, thank you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next few go by in a similar routine to my first day at school. I get up and get dressed. I brush my hair and then go downstairs. I eat breakfast with Tori and then she gets me to take my medication for my "anxiety". After that, she drives me to school. I meet up with the gang and then we go our separate ways to classes. My classes are pretty boring but at least I'm showing up. The only class I'm having some problems with is math. I do all my work, it's just hard and pretty confusing because I haven't done most of it before and I don't want to ask the teacher for help because why would someone waste time on me of all people, explaining something to me that I should already know. Today is Friday though, and everyone except for Lynn (she's working) is coming over to go swimming before it gets too cold and then we are going to Zeke and Uriah's house after.

Since Monday I feel like I've been accepted into their group. I haven't told them about my past and I'm not sure if I ever will, but they don't push me for answers just include me in their activities. They are all so kind. Especially Four and Christina. Four still waits for me by my locker and walks me to all my classes. We've become pretty close. We talk about anything and everything all at the same time. I haven't told him any secrets but he doesn't push. I enjoy being in his company. And Christina is amazing. It is like she makes up for me not having many friends in elementary and middle school. She invites me to everything and is nice. I never would have guessed that my life would become so terrible and then do a complete 180̊ turn and become so much better. It isn't perfect. I still feel like I'm alone and no one understands me or what I've been through but I don't know if that will ever go away, I will just have to learn to live with it. I also don't eat as much as I should but it is more than I used to eat so I'm not sure if that is good or bad. The other two things are I still get nightmares, always the same ones. They are practically my life flashing before my eyes. I haven't told anyone about them. The other is that I am still cutting myself. I don't do as often as I used to but when Tori is out, or asleep, or when I'm in the shower. I add cuts for My mother and brother dying, for me being so stupid, for putting Tori through the trouble of having me come to live with her, for being worthless.

Four and I meet the gang outside under the cherry blossom tree at lunch.

"Did everybody bring their bathing suits with them to school?" I ask, I get a response of yeahs. Everybody except Zeke and Uriah because they dropped theirs off this morning.

"That's great." I am kind of excited for tonight. It should be pretty fun. Tori took me shopping for a bathing suit and we bought a bunch of food for everybody. I learned to swim when I was younger. We went on a mandatory trip with school.

Soon enough lunch is over and Four is walking me to my next class. I don't really pay attention but get my homework for the weekend. Then, Four and I walk to our accounting class and sit down.

"So Tris, Are you excited for tonight?" I smile.

"Yes, very excited. Ever since I've met you guys my life has become so much better."

"Well that's good, I feel the same way about you." I smile but am quickly wondering what he meant by that. I dismiss the thoughts only seconds before class starts. We get yet again more homework but before I know it we are walking out into the parking lot to meet everybody. When everybody is there we get into our cars and drive to my house. When we get there everybody comes in and we are met by Tori in the kitchen. She has laid out fruit and veggie trays along with six bags of chips and a whole bunch of snack foods.

"Tris, should we get changed now?" Christina asks me. I am suddenly aware that for the first time in my life, my FRIENDS are at my house and I am officially hostess until we go next door.

"Sure, I'll go upstairs to change, some of you can come upstairs and the rest can take turns in the bathroom down here." I show them where the bathroom is and the boys stay down there while Shauna, Christina, Marlene and I head upstairs. I get changed in my closet and Shauna takes the bathroom and then Marlene takes my spot and Christina takes mine. I'm wearing a navy blue and white horizontally striped full top with neon pink accents (straps) with solid navy blue bottoms. Christina is wearing a white bikini with light blue, gold, and yellow polka dots from old navy. Shauna is wearing a plain turquoise bikini and Marlene is wearing a one piece that is mostly black with a pink floral design on the side. I go into the closet and get out a bunch of towels Tori showed me that were pool towels. And with that we head downstairs.

When we get down the stairs and see that all the boys are already changed and digging into the food. I look down and then at all the other girls and then the boys. I feel very self-conscious and wrap my arms around myself. I've done a good job of wearing long-sleeves shirts and sweaters to hide my scars but now I'm in a bathing suit and exposed with no way to hide.

"Well don't you ladies all look wonderful!" Will says. The rest of the boys turn around and I am even more uncomfortable. I'm so glad when Christina takes the attention off of us and says,

"LET'S GO SWIMMING!" We all run into the backyard and Tori comes out and turns on the waterslide. Tori brought out some of the snacks and then left us alone to be stupid teenagers. We all line up on the side hold hands and then count down from three and jump in. After about thirty minutes Uriah is in the pool shed and bringing out a bunch of floater toys. We decide to put a raft at the bottom of the slide so we slide down and then slide off the raft into the pool. I have never had this much fun in a while. We swim for two hours playing games like colors and marco polo. Eventually we start getting cold so we all get out and dry off. It is now about 5:30 so we snack and talk while we dry off. Eventually we take turns going inside to get changed. Once everyone is changed we go inside and I say bye to Tori and we head next door. When we get there Zeke orders pizza for dinner and we head into their living room. Uriah gets us to sit in a circle because he said we are going to play some games. We decide to play never have I ever but just with pop.

"I want to start!" Uriah announces. Everyone pours some pop into their cup so I follow suit but I have never played any games like these so I have no idea of what I'm doing. So I lean over to Four who is sitting beside me,

"How do you play, I've never played before?"

"We go around the circle saying something you have never done before, If you have done something that someone says they haven't done before you take a drink of your pop." He never once looked at me oddly because I hadn't played. It's like he doesn't judge me because I'm different.

"Ok, thanks." He smiles back at me in response. I smile too and then turn my attention back to Uriah.

"Are we ready?" He asks everybody, we all nod.

"Ok, never have I ever taken a fashion course." Shauna, Christina, Marlene and Zeke all take a drink. I'm not shocked about the girls but I am about Zeke.

"Never have I ever taken a family studies course." Zeke says, he must be getting back at his brother because Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, Christina and I all take a drink. Next up is Four.

"Never have I ever caused a car accident." Zeke, Uriah and Marlene all take a drink. It's my turn next and I think I thought of a good one.

"Never have I ever been on a sports team." Some of them glance at me oddly and I look down to avoid their eyes but everyone takes a drink. We play until the pizza comes and then all get up to get a slice. When we return we play in between mouthfuls and about an hour and a half after we started its Four's turn again. We have gone around about five times but we are starting to run out things we have never done.

"Never have I ever had any sibilings." Shauna, Will, Christina, Zeke, and Uriah all take drinks. I look down and feel like my heart has been shattered all over again. I quickly get up and mutter an 'excuse me' before walking through the kitchen to the backyard. I can feel my eyes burning with unshed tears. I go and sit down on the patio steps and feel the tears come. I put my head in my hands and will myself to stop crying but I can't. I'm so upset that I don't even hear the patio door open and close indicating someone coming outside. Next thing I know someone puts their hand on my back but I jerk away from their touch. I look up and see Four. He looks concerned.

"Are you okay Tris, I didn't mean to startle you." I just shake my head. I am still crying and probably look like a mess but I don't trust my voice.

"Come here." He pulls me close into a hug and holds me while I cry. I allow myself to be comforted because he is so kind to me and I actually feel like I trust that he won't hurt me. Once I calm down enough not to be sobbing into his shoulder and my tears have ceased to fall, he leads me back over to the steps and we sit together. We sit together for atleast five minutes with him absently rubbing my back until he finally speaks.

"Do you want to talk about what made you so upset?" I have no idea what to say. I've never told anyone anything about my past and don't want him to hate me when he finds out how worthless I am. But, I feel like I can trust Four with my life and heart and he would protect it.

"I had a brother, his name was Caleb." I speak quietly and look at the ground."He k-kill-led himself." At this I choke up. I take deep breaths. Four grabs my hand to comfort me. With his other hand he lifts my chin so I am looking at him."It was only a couple weeks ago." I look into his eyes and am comforted somehow by his intense blue eyes.

"I am so sorry for bringing it up." He says, I feel bad. He probably feels like this whole thing is his fault. I simply shake my head and say,

"It's not your fault, how could you have known." He looks at me and he smiles a small sad smile.

"Are you still going to stay tonight?" I almost forgot that we were all going to stay the night here tonight. I smile,

"Yea, for sure." He gets up and offers me his hand. I get up and our fingers intertwine. We walk in and find everyone downstairs watching a movie. There is a huge tv and a whole bunch of couches and chairs. Four pulls me over to a couch and grabs a blanket for us. I sit down next to him and he covers our laps with a blanket. I have no idea what we are watching, I am preoccupied with the fact that I am so close to Four. The only other things I remember is Four pulling me closer, me resting my head on his shoulder and falling asleep.

**A/N: So I am really excited about the characters and the story developing a lot. Some exciting events should be happening in the next two chapters so I will try to write them when I have time. Also, just a forewarning... when it comes to fluffy parts of the story I have like 0 experience in that department so bare with me if it is really bad. Let me know what you think with a review or PM! ( also, I'm going to add my quote of the day to the end of every chapter soo...)**

**_-"We can't choose where we come from, but we can choose where we go from there"-_**

**-_The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. Once again, let me know how I am doing with a review or PM. Anyways, I am sticking to my promise of updating atleast every other day. I apologize that this chapter is shorter but I had a bunch of homework tonight that I had to do first and I am quite tired now and just want to go to sleep but I know I owe you guys a chapter for being so amazing. I have a question... Have any of you had to make a crossword puzzle by hand? It is death, stupidest french assignment ever!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT STOP BUGGING ME! Jk nobody even knows who I am!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I sit up and try to shake the thoughts out of my head. It was yet again another nightmare. I am never left alone for a night without my mind being haunted by my family. I focus on my breathing and slow it down enough so I am breathing at a normal rate and look around the room. I realize that I'm not in my bed but on a couch in Zeke and Uriah's basement. I slowly start remembering what happened last night. Never have I ever, me walking into the backyard, Four comforting me while I cried, me telling him about my brother, we were holding hands, and then we came back in and I fell asleep with his arm wrapped around me. What happened last night after I fell asleep? I see him laying on the floor with a blanket on top of him. He looks so peaceful. I let my mind wander before I look around at everyone else, everyone is laying with their significant others either on a couch or one of the reclining chairs. They are cuddled up with their boyfriends/girlfriends and Four was such a gentleman and let me have the couch to myself. I look around for my phone so I can check what time it is and can't find it. I check in between all the couch cushions but still can't find it. I look back over at the floor and see Four's eyes looking back up at me. I blush but don't avert my gaze. I would love to stare into his eyes for hours if I could. They tell their own story.

"Morning," He says. He smiles and I smile back.

"Morning, did you sleep on the floor the whole night?"

"Yep," He replies with a smirk. I shake my head slightly,

"You really are a true gentleman, you know that?"

"I do now", he winks at me and I feel myself blush again. I look down and then back up remembering my phone.

"Do you know where my phone is? I remember bringing it down here last night but I can't find it."

"Yep," He gets up and walks over to the end table at the end of the couch and I internally face palm. "Here you go," he hands me my phone and our fingers brush past each other and I can feel the electricity between us. As badly as I might want a relationship with Four I know he won't like me once he finds out how broken and worthless I really am.

"Thanks, I don't know why I didn't think to look there."

"No Problem, " we share a gaze and I look down at my phone. It's 8:30 and I have a text from Tori.

_**Tris~**_

_**I forgot that you had an appointment today at 10. Can you sneak out for an hour and a half? You can go back after but I think it would be best if you go to this appointment.**_

_**~Tori**_

I let out what is a mix between a groan and a sigh. I know that it is important for me to go to this appointment but I really don't want to. I also don't want to be away from Four.

"What's up" I'm interrupted from my thoughts by Four.

"Oh, I have to leave in a bit to go to an appointment. Tori said I can come back after if I feel up to it." I see something like sadness or disappointment flash behind Four's eyes but he covers it up quickly.

"Ok, do you want to go upstairs and find some breakfast with me, they won't be up for hours and I've been friends with them long enough that I know where their food is." I smile,

"Sure," and with that we head up the stairs. When we get upstairs I ask, "Where are Zeke and Uriah's parents all the time anyways?"

"They work a lot, they stay late, leave early. They get a bunch of time off in the summer and around Christmas but other than that, they are always working. They let Zeke and Uriah have a bunch of friends over whenever though." Everyone in our group of friends is so different but we all seem to have our problems.

"Oh, I never knew."

"It doesn't really seem to bother the boys so I guess they decided to keep doing it. They've been doing this same insane work schedule for years now." By this time we are in the kitchen and Four is looking in the cupboards and fridge for some food. " Do you have a preference for foods?" He asks me.

"Not really." He nods,

"There are some eggs or we could have some cereal?"

"Cereal's good." I say. And with that we both pour ourselves a bowl and talk and eat for the next half an hour.

**Quote of the Day:**

_**"Don't be afraid to fall in love. It's the only thing that matters in life."**_

_**-Country Strong**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is chapter 9! This chapter is one of my favourites. There is a big event happening in the next 1-2 chapters! AHHH, I'm soo excited! Just letting you all know I have cheer practice tomorrow night so unless I don't have any homework (which is highly doubtful) the next update will be at the soonest Friday. Thank you all for the reviews and favorites and follows. They make my day! Please let me know how I'm doing with a review or PM!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Series or the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

After breakfast I walked back to my house so I could get changed before heading out to my appointment. I got changed, met Tori downstairs and we headed out. I went into my therapist's office and checked in with his secretary. Shortly after, I am called back to his office and I take a seat.

"Tris, how have you been this week?"

"Ok I guess, school has been hard but I made some friends," I smile a little to make it seem more believable. If the therapist thinks I'm doing better, maybe I won't have to come anymore.

"That's great news Tris, now, have you found that the anxiety medication made any difference or played a role in you making your friends?"

"No," He continues to ask me more questions. He asks me things like if I'm adjusting well, if I enjoy living with Tori etc. I look up at the clock and see that there is only ten minutes left. I look back and realize he is writing something down in his book.

"So Tris, I would like to see you back here in two weeks," I mentally groan at this, "and until I see you again I would like you to try a new anxiety medication and in two weeks we will know if it makes a difference or not."

"Ok," I say somewhat quietly. I hate having to take a whole bunch of pills, it makes me feel even more messed up and broken.

"But you need to remember that this prescription has different side effects," he hands me a paper with all the information about my 'progress' and prescription. "I'll see you in 2 weeks Tris." With that I get up and walk out into the waiting room to see Tori reading a magazine. She looks up and sees me. She smiles, puts down the magazine and gets up. We walk out of the office and get into the car. Before she can ask me any questions I hand her the paper and put on my seatbelt.

"Ok, should we go to the pharmacy now and get your prescription?"

"Sure." We head towards the pharmacy and I pull out my phone. I text four to see if I have missed anything with the gang.

_T:Done at my appointment, is anyone up yet?_

_F: Marlene is up, we are doing some homework. Are you still going to come back over?_

_T: Yea, just stopping at a store so Tori can get something, be there in 15._

_F:Good, I'm lonely here without you. ;)_

_T: :)_

When I read Four's text I smile and blush. I look out the window so Tori doesn't see me. Two minutes later we are at the pharmacy and we get out and walk in. We put in the order and they said it will be ready by 4 o'clock tonight. So we head out and Tori asks,

"Are you going back next door?"

"Yep."

"Ok," Tori doesn't talk to me a whole lot, She is one of the few who understand how I don't like to talk about what happened. She never pushes me for a conversation and I'm glad, I probably wouldn't talk at all if she pushed me to keep talking.

We get home and I text Four saying I'm home and I'll be over in a minute. I say bye to Tori and walk next door. I get up to the door and Four opens the door just as I'm about to knock.

"Hello," he says to me, I smile.

"Hello."

"How are you?" He asks me as we walk into the living room area.

"Good, how are you?" I look around and see that no one else is up, well at least no one else is upstairs.

"Good, good."

"Anyone else up?"

"Nope, wanna hang out outside?"

"Sure." We head outside and I see a swing set and head over to it. I take a seat and Four comes up behind me. He slowly grabs the chains of the swing I'm on and pushes me. I haven't been on a swing in years. The last time I can remember was when we had recess in elementary school. I would have been in kindergarten or grade 1 when I actually would try to have fun instead of sitting in a corner worrying about what I would be dealing with when I got home. I'm broken out of my memories with Four calling my name.

"Trrriiis," He must have been calling my name for a little while now.

"hmmm," I respond.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"I would believe that if it didn't take me 3 minutes to get your attention," I roll my eyes. He does have a point though.

"Fine, I was just thinking about how my life has made such a drastic change in the past couple months."

"Well I understand how that can take up a lot of your thoughts." I smile. Four understands me so well.

"Have I ever told you how you can completely understand me?"

He suddenly pulls the chains of the swing towards him so I have stopped swinging and am very close to him. He leans down so his head is next to mine and says, "I had a feeling that we have a lot of things in common." I blush and he releases me so I am swinging again.

Next thing I know 1marlene comes outside and sees us on the swing set.

"Well aren't you two cute." I blush again. I find that I am blushing more and more when I am around Four.

"I thought you were doing homework?" Four asks.

"I was, I finished 20 minutes ago and got bored waiting for everyone to wake up so I came looking for you two."

"Ok, we were just talking did you want to do something?"

"Actually I had an idea if you two are up to trying something?" Marlene says. She kind of smirks and it makes me somewhat nervous, but I nod and say "sure" anyways. Four answers with a why not and we walk over to her. I should have guessed it had something to do with cheerleading. Marlene shows us a video of two people 'partner stunting' (I think that is what she called it). She shows how to do the most basic one and so we get ready and that is when I realize Four has his hands on my hips and I am holding his wrists. The electricity coursing through me makes me feel so alive.

Our first few attempts at it don't go very well but Four and Marlene always catch me. We finally get it and Marlene immediately gets us to try harder stunts. 45 minutes later we are trying a liberty with a double down. We had practiced more throughout the week but after Monday but I still don't feel like I'm the greatest at it. We get ready to start, Four puts his hands on my waist and I grab his wrists. Marlene calls "Ready, 1,2" And I take a small hop followed by a large jump with Four throwing me up into the air. He catches my right foot and I stand up straight. I am so high up it is amazing what I can see. Marlene then calls for the dismount and I wait for Four to toss me up and sideways slightly and I twist my body into it. Next thing I feel is landing in Four and Marlene's arms. That's when I hear clapping and a few whistles. I look over and see Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Will, and Christina all awake and cheering for us on the patio. Christina comes over to me and says,

"That was amazing, you will definitely be center flyer on the team." She adds a squeal and walks over and gets into a serious conversation with Marlene.

We all hang out inside watching movies and playing board games until 3 when everyone slowly starts leaving. I know I have to go home to get my homework done so I get up and start saying my good-byes and thank yous. Four gets up too and says that he is going to take off too. We walk outside and Four stops me. I look down and he says,

"Look Tris, I can tell that you've been through quite a bit in your past. I just wanted to let you know that I have too and if you need someone to talk to, I'll always be here for you." He puts his finger under my chin and slowly lifts it until I am looking into his eyes. My eyes are starting to well up with tears for feeling so touched that all I can manage to say is,

"Thank you." I say quietly as I don't really trust my voice right now. Next thing I know Four is leaning closer towards me and I lean in too. I close my eyes and feel his lips gently graze mine. It is a sweet kiss but it brings back terrible memories of how my father touched me. I pull away and run to my house.

As soon as I get inside I run up to my room and turn on the shower. By this point I have a constant stream of tears running down my face. I get in and pick up my razor. I add more cuts to my collection for being so stupid. Four will never like me when he finds out my story. He will never look at me the same way again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is chapter 10! Thank you all for your awesome reviews. They make my day! I promise next chapter will have a big event! I have the basic plot line planned out I just have to be happy with everything else leading up to it before we get to it. Anyways, I will try to update every other day but I decided to take French and the teacher likes to assign homework two minutes before the bell rings and a lot of it at that. So I promise I will continue with this story but my education always comes first to me even before CHEER! *GASP* I know shocking right... well if you are still reading this AN then you are a very dedicated fan soo...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the divergent series or anything related to it. **

**Chapter 10**

When I get out of the shower I've calmed down enough to start my homework. I take out my math and get started. I somewhat understand it, it just takes me a long time and is pretty hard. I have been working for maybe 20 minutes when Tori calls me down for dinner. I go over to the mirror to see if I look like I was crying for thirty minutes straight. I pull on a sweater to hide my scars. Once I am happy with my appearance I go downstairs and find Tori in the kitchen.

"So, I picked up your prescription and it says to take it at least fifteen minutes before you eat."

"Ok, so I guess I'll take it now." Tori slightly nods and hands over the prescription bottle. I read it, take two out, and swallow them with some water. Since I have to wait 15 minutes I decide to find my phone. I go up to my room and find it on my bed. I pick it up and press the home button.

I find five missed calls Four. A text from Tori, and three texts from Four. The text from Tori says,

_"Picked up your prescription, make sure you are home for dinner."_

Then I move onto everything from Four. He didn't leave any voicemail messages so I dismiss the missed calls. I open our conversation and read the messages,

_"Tris, are you okay?"_

_"Please talk to me Tris, call me, text me, just please tell me what's wrong or if it something I did"_

The third text came twenty minutes after everything else, It broke my heart and it said,

_"I guess you don't want to talk to me, if I did something wrong then I am so terribly sorry. But, if you never want to speak to me or see me again, I will have to find a way to live with it, I just thought you felt what I felt when we touched and when we kissed."_

I grab my phone and run downstairs, I was going to call Four outside but Tori stops me before I can reach the backdoor.

"Dinner is ready and it been 20 minutes now so you can eat."

"ok," I reply quietly, I walk over to the dining room and sit down. Tori puts pasta in front of me. Looking down at it, I realize how I am not hungry at all. I eat a couple bites and then just kind of move it around with my fork. I know I really haven't eaten since this morning but just thinking about eating anymore makes me feel sick.

"Tris, how are you not hungry? When was the last time you ate at Zeke's?"

"I don't know, this morning, I guess I just have other things on my mind right now."

"Okay, you can go but I expect you to eat more in a little bit."

"Ok," I say, I bring my plate to the kitchen and go outside. I sit down next to the pool and take out my phone. I still have no new messages so I decide I should just get it over with and call him. I press the call button and put the phone to my ear. He picks up on the third ring and I hear,

"Tris"

"Hi"

"I'm so sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for"

"Then why did you run, why were you so upset?"

"It was nothing you did, it just reminded me of some things that have happened to me in the past. I haven't told anyone, I don't know if I ever will."

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything, it won't make me think any less of you."

"You don't understand, it's bad, really bad. Maybe one day I'll tell you, but I'm just not ready to right now."

"Ok, I'll be here for you whenever you are ready."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you for calling me back, I was so worried." He was worried about me. I have no idea what to say to that."

"Four, about the texts, when you said you felt something, I-I felt it too." I don't think I wanted to actually admit it, but I did.

"I thought so."

"I just can't have a relationship, or a boyfriend right now, I need to figure myself out first."

"Ok, I can respect that, can we at least be friends?"

"Yea, I just need to figure out all my school stuff and it's just a lot of things all at once. A week ago I had no friends and no family and lived on the other side of the country, Now I have you and everyone else, I have Tori, and I'm expected to go to school and understand everything when I have no idea what any of the teachers are talking about."

"Well I can help you with the school problem, that is, if you want me to, I don't mind."

"Would you? That would help so much."

"Of course, when do you want to start?"

"Are you busy now, I mean I would have to check with Tori but I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"If Tori says it's ok I can come over now."

"Ok, I'll ask her and then text you what she says."

"Okay."

"Okay, bye Four."

"Bye Tris." and with that we both hang up. I get up and walk over to the door. I find a towel on a chair and quickly dry off my feet. I go inside and find Tori in the living room on her laptop.

"Tori, is it okay if Four comes over to help me with my homework?" Please say yes, please say yes..

"Sure."

"Ok, great, thanks" And I run upstairs to my room. I text Four and get out my binders and school supplies. I brush my hair and put in up in a bun on the top of my head. I brush my teeth and quickly wash my face with a cloth and warm water. I dry my face and hands and then check my phone. There is a text from Four saying he will be here in 5 minutes. I check the time and realize that was 4 minutes ago.

I go downstairs and open the door, as I open the door he pulls into my driveway in his car. He gets out grabs a bag from the back seat and walks up to me.

"Hi," he says to me.

"Hi," I smile and let him in.

"Hi Four," Tori shouts from the living room. I feel myself slightly blush.

"Hi Tori," he responds.

"Come on," I say. We go up to my room and I give him a mini tour of my room and then we go into my study and he gets out his binder. He helps me with math, French, and accounting. We work for 2 and a half hours and I am actually understanding it better. Once we are done everything we just sit and talk. He tells me funny stories about the gang. Like how Christina walked into a grade 11 Spanish class when she was in grade 9 and didn't realize until ten minutes into class when they were taking attendance and so she was super embarrassed and late for her actual class.

We talk until we both yawn. I look at my phone and see it is already 11:30.

"I should probably get going, it's pretty late."

"Yea, I'll walk you down." We get up and walk downstairs. I walk outside with him.

"Thanks for helping me, I actually understand it now. Maybe I'll actually pass my courses this year."

"No problem, if you have any more questions or need help with something else just ask me."

"Okay," I don't want him to leave but I know he can't stay.

"Bye Tris, I guess I'll see you Monday.

"Bye Four, see you then," and with that he walks back to his car and drives away.

I go back inside and go upstairs to my room. I get changed and get into bed. I fall asleep thinking about Four. I think about how badly I actually want a relationship with Four, but I know he won't like me that way after I tell him about my past, if I ever tell him.

**A/N: ****Review or PM to let me know how I'm doing!**

_Quote of the day:_

_**"Sometimes when God closes a door, he closes it so tightly that your wife can't get out"**  
_

_**-Modern Family**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I'm am soo mad at myself for not just sitting down and updating. I have been pretty busy between school, homework, friends, cheer and my family, my life has been very crazy. Not to mention, On tuesday after lunch, I was sitting in class and wasn't really feeling the greatest so I got up and went to ask my teacher if I could go to the bathroom, she was talking to another student so I just walked out of the classroom. I made it to the end of the hallway before throwing up into a garbage can and then continued to walk to the bathroom and wash my hands. I went back to my locker, got a drink, and a mint and walked back into class and the teacher still didn't see me. So, I felt fine after I threw up but I have been kind of off for the rest of the week. So anyways... here is chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the divergent series.**

**Chapter 11:**

The next few days go by in a similar fashion to last week. I get up and get dressed. I go to school, meet up with the gang, go to class, eat lunch outside, go to the rest of my classes, and then usually we all end up at Zeke's. The gang and I either do our homework, play board games or video games, or (usually just the girls) go outside and practice our cheerleading stunts. Marlene and Christina say we are getting really good. It's fun and we have our actual tryouts tomorrow, Wednesday. Things between Four and I are good too, he still helps me with Math and my other classes.

There has only been one thing different then last week. I haven't been eating much of anything. I try to eat, I'm just never hungry. And when I do I usually end up throwing up. Tori and I talked about it, and we booked a doctor's appointment. The soonest they could get us in is Friday. I can manage to keep a few things down at a time, a couple crackers, a bit of a smoothie with some protein powder in it that Tori makes for me, but that's it. I don't really have many symptoms from eating practically nothing. No severely noticeable symptoms anyways, my parents used to starve me at times. Caleb usually snuck me some extra food from dinner. At that point I wouldn't say that I lived through it, or I was still alive, I merely survived on a day to day basis.

***PAGE BREAK***

Today I get up and go downstairs. I find Tori doing some work in the dining room. I go into the kitchen and get a glass of water. I swallow my medication and sit down. There was a newspaper sitting on the counter and my eyes skim over it. No news really, there was an election, someone is suing someone else, someone got caught doing drugs. I get up and look in the fridge. I find some cut up fruit and take a few pieces. I eat them and already feel nauseous. I go back upstairs and get dressed. I put on some black yoga pants and a navy blue sweatshirt. I brush my hair out and then go and brush my teeth. I grab my backpack and go downstairs again.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today Tris? You can stay home."

"I want to go. If I'm not feeling well ill call or text you." I say, I'm not sure if I really feel up to going but I don't want to let Christina, Marlene, and Shauna down with tryouts after school.

"Ok, are you ready to go?" I nod and we walk outside. We get in the car and drive to school. I say goodbye and go meet the gang inside.

"TRIS!" Christina yells when she sees me walking towards them.

"Hi guys," I say

"Are you excited for tryouts today?" Marlene asks me.

"Yep"

"Me too, we are going to be the best stunt group this year!" We continue to talk about various things until the bell rings. Four, Zeke and I walk to our lockers, I get my books and we all walk into class together.

Class is boring and I find it hard to focus. I also catch myself almost falling asleep several times. The bell rings and I make my way to my next class. The class goes similar to last class and I go back to my locker after class and get a bottle of water. I meet the gang outside and we make small talk until lunch is over.

My last two classes are the same as the first two where I'm just losing focus and pretty tired. Soon enough the day is over and Christina is waiting for me at my locker when I get there.

"Come on Tris, if we hurry and get changed we can warm up before everyone else gets out there."

"Ok, I'm hurrying," I throw my binders and books into my locker and get my change of clothes. We rush to the change room and get changed quickly. I put my hair up and put my shoes on. We go outside onto the field and I see Shauna and Marlene stretching. I look over and see a football tryout going on too. I wonder if Four, Zeke, Uriah and Will are over there?

I stretch out and we warm up some of our stunts as more girls start coming out onto the field. comes out and gets everyone to form a somewhat circle around her.

"As you may know, I'm , I know some of you from having you in my class. I am the cheerleading coach for those of you who didn't know, we are just going to try some different stunts and cheers today. Now, did anyone come as a stunt group?"

Shauna, Marlene, Christina and I raise our hands as well as another group of four girls. Mrs. Reyes gets our two groups to work on a couple stunts while she works on putting everyone else into their own groups and working with them. We just do some double bass cradles, extension cradles, and we are doing some libs when comes over to our group.

"Ok girls, let's see some of your stunts you feel comfortable doing." We all look at each other and know what stunt sequence we are doing. We have been working on it for the past three days.

We get set up and do a full up to lib. We double down out of it and set back up and do a ball up to the opposite foot lib and almost right away switch to the other foot. We stick it and then finish it by doing another double down.

"That was great girls, you are doing really well, do you think you would be willing to help out our new groups with me, just to help them get the hang of it?"

We all nod and head over to the other groups. gets us to do some basic stunts showing them the different techniques and before I know it, try-outs are over.

Christina and I are walking back to the bench where our waters are when I start to feel dizzy. Next thing I know my vision is black.

**A/N: Well I hope it was worth the wait. I will try not to wait as long to update again. Let me know if you liked it with a review or PM! **

_**Quote of the Day:**_

_**"What a slut time is. She screws everybody."**_

_**-The Fault in our Stars**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi everybody! I'm sorry for not updating sooner but other than trying to get this chapter perfect I have no excuse. Well other than homework and studying for tests. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited. Now, this chapter it deals with a lot of medical things. I know one thing is correct because something similar happened to someone close to me but also the other stuff I'm going off of memory and best guess. I have had a lot of experience from hospitals not necessarily from myself but from family and stuff. So, I hope nothing is terribly wrong but if it is let me know and I can fix it. Also, I am freaking out because I have almost 10,000 views! Just a quick response to some of your reviews:**

**mrssquirrel880: ****this user has a great story and I suggest you go read it! Also, thank you to your PM and for following and favoriting my story! **

**kirakiragrazia: ****Thank you for reviewing, I know what you mean by those just one more chapter stories! happens to me all the time!**

**Guest Reviewer: ****For the one with the death threat, If I give Tris cancer, I will expect you to show up at my house in the middle of the night and kill me but I promise I didn't because I kind of don't want to die right now. :S**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Divergent series or anything related to them (well maybe this story).**

**Chapter 12**

I wake up to a faint beeping noise. I keep my eyes closed and try to figure out what the beeping is. I slowly open my eyes and look around. It looks like I'm in a hospital but I'm not 100% sure because I've never been in one before. I look down at my arm, I have three tubes coming out of my right arm. I also have a grey clip on my finger. I look to my left, Tori is asleep in a chair next to a window. I decide not to wake her up but assess myself more first. I lift my right hand to my face and feel a tube going into my nose, but other than that, nothing else.

"Tori," I whisper. She slowly lifts her head and opens her eyes. She looks at me and smiles. She reaches over and presses a button on the side of my bed.

"Hi Tris, how are you feeling?" Tori asks me. I'm about to answer when a nurse walks in.

"Hi Tris, my name is Beth and I'm a nurse here in this ward. You are in the Chicago General Hospital. You were brought in on Wednesday after you collapsed at school. Do you remember what happened?" I think back. I remember school, then meeting Christina, then going to cheerleading tryouts.

"I think so, I remember going to our cheerleading tryouts after school and that's it."

"Well according to your friends that's what happened. I am glad to see that you're up. I am just going to go and get Dr. Williams and she will explain everything to you." and with that, she walks out of the room.

"Tris, after the doctor comes I brought you some clothes and some things I thought you might want." Tori says to me. She is always thinking about me.

"Thank you," I say back. At this moment there is a knock on the door, followed by someone opening it and walking in to my room.

"Hi Tris, I'm , I'm the main doctor in this ward, I'd like to explain everything that's happened and then if you have any questions, I'd be more than glad to answer them."

"Ok," I say.

"Alright, so on Wednesday your friend called an ambulance after you collapsed outside of your school. When you got here, the doctors and nurses ran some tests and you were dehydrated and severely underweight. Which ultimately made you collapse. Because you were underweight your blood sugar levels were also very low as well as some of the cuts on your arms seemed to be infected." As she says this I turn my arms over and see a few wrapped in gauze.

"So you currently have the tube going in your nose down to your stomach with basically a liquid nutrition. This will have to stay in for a while as Tori was saying you were having trouble keeping any food down before the incident happened. Now the clip on your finger is just measuring your heart rate but that will come off soon, it was just making sure that nothing we were giving you was going to affect you in a bad way."

"The IV's in your arm are for different things. One is antibiotics to disinfect the cuts on your arms and keep them clean while they heal. One of the IV's is a saline solution to help rehydrate you and the last IV is a sugar water solution that is bringing up your blood sugar levels."

"So do you have any questions so far?" She asks me, I'm not really sure but one sticks out in mind.

"How long will I have to be here?" I ask , I don't want to fall behind in school or let down Shauna, Marlene, and Christina with the cheerleading team.

"Well it is going to be a while Tris, you can't even think about leaving until you can hold food down and reach an optimum weight. And then it will depend on how your cuts heal, as well as how much of an effort you put into getting better."

"Ok," I say quietly, that was not the answer I was hoping for at all. I'm so upset, I'm mad at myself, at the doctor who is forcing me to be here, I feel terrible because now Tori has to worry about me even more. I can feel the tears coming to my eyes but I hold them back because I don't want to cry in front of this doctor that I don't know.

"Do you have any other questions?"

I shake my head and look down. I play with a thread on the blanket that is neatly tucked around me.

"Ok, well if you need anything or have any questions you can press the call nurse button on the side of your bed. They can get me if you need me. There will be a nurse in in a bit to come run some tests but until then you can visitors or make yourself at home."

I nod, I still haven't looked up. Next thing I hear is the door opening and closing again.

"Tris, Christina and Four have been in the waiting room since yesterday, would you like me to go and get one of them or both? They have board games I can get too and you can talk or watch tv." I don't really want to see anyone but I also want to be alone and I have a feeling Tori won't leave me alone unless I have someone else with me. So I have to decide between Four and Christina. Christina will want to know everything and not stop talking. I guess I made the decision faster than I thought I could.

"Four."

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. I'm pretty happy with it. I promise I will update soon, I have nothing better to do in class anyways... Let me know what you thought with a review or PM! BTW: I'm listening to "I Need You" by M83... If you know this song, you are my new best friend!  
**

_**Quote of the day:**_

_**"The Universe wants to be noticed. But what we want is to be noticed by the Universe, to have the Universe give a shit what happens to us - not the collective idea of sentient life but each of us, as individuals."**_

_**-The Fault In Our Stars**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in over a week. I have been writing this chapter over the past week and I was having some writer's block. But, I finally sat down and finished this tonight. So I just wanted to say a big thank you to all my viewers! I reached over 12,000 views this week! I was soo excited! I also currently have 100 followers! A quick shout out to 17headlines and HisPirate. Both of your reviews were so amazing! Thank You! They made my day and inspired me to finish this chapter ASAP! Anyways... here it is **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent series or anything related to them (except this story kind of :S)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Tori gets up and I call the nurse in. I ask if I can get changed and she helps me move the I.V. stand. I grab the bag Tori left for me and find some clothes. I pick out a pair of pajama pants, a tank top, a bra and a sweater. Before I get changed, I take a minute to take some deep breaths and calm down. I don't want to break down in front of Four again. Once I calm down I get changed. I get the I.V. caught a couple times and I have probably been in the bathroom for 15 minutes but I eventually get dressed, and pull on the sweater. I fix the I.V. and check the feeding tube going into my nose to make sure that it isn't caught or tangled in anything. Once I know it is good I walk out of the bathroom and pull the I.V. stand behind me. I look up and see Four he sees me and stands up.

"Tris," he says.

"Four" I reply, I start walking towards the bed, I walk slowly though. I feel like I have no energy. But before I even make it half way he is by my side. He slowly wraps an arm around my waist as if I will collapse and never get up again. His other hand takes my hand off my I.V. stand and he grips it and pulls it for me. We make it to my bed and he waits until I am settled before he pulls a chair close to my bed.

"Thank you for helping me," I say. Just the short walk from the bathroom to my hospital bed was exhausting. Maybe I need to take a step back because it is possible that I am worse off than I thought.

"Well you need to take it easy and it really isn't a problem."I look at him and give him a small smile.

"Is Christina still in the waiting room?" I ask him. I feel bad not inviting her in to see me but I don't think I can handle her overbearing nature right now.

"I convinced her to go home a little while ago. We have both been here since you were brought here in the ambulance. When Tori came to tell me that you were awake and wanted to see me I texted her to tell her that you were up and okay." I am glad that he got Christina to go home.

"Do you know where Tori went?" I ask

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, she said she was going to go back to her house and get changed and clean up the place, but she said she would be back before visiting hours are over. And, if you need to get a hold of her you can use my phone." Four says with a smile.

"Ok."

"Did the doctors say what happened?" He asks me .

I slowly nod my head and look down. I know he deserves an explanation but I don't know if I'm ready to give one. I trust Four but for him to fully understand what happened I think I would have to tell him about my past, I don't think I could do that without breaking down.

Next thing I know, I feel Four's fingers slowly lift my chin up so I am looking at him. I look into his eyes and get lost in the complex blue eyes looking back at me.

"Tris, you don't have to tell me know, you can tell me when you are ready, or you don't have to tell me at all, I don't want to pressure you into doing anything." He always knows exactly what to say.

"I-I think I'm ready to tell you and I want to tell you, but I need to tell you about my past first. And that's hard for me to talk about." I really only told the police about what happened.

"I'm here for you whenever you are ready." And instead of just taking his hand away from my face he grabs my hand and our fingers intertwine. The feeling is like electricity coursing up my arm. I look down and take a couple deep breaths and then look back up into his eyes. The amount of courage it has taken me to get to here is crazy but what I do is next is the bravest, and most courageous thing I have ever done. I tell him.

" I grew up in California. I had a terrible life. Ever since I can remember, my parents used to beat me. They would slap me, punch me, kick me, whip me, burn me. Whatever they could that would cause me pain. They would sometimes starve me, but even when they let me eat it was usually a piece of old, stale bread, or maybe some raw vegetables. Caleb, my brother, he tried to help when he could. But, he didn't have it much better than me and I guess he couldn't take it, because about two months ago he killed himself." I don't stop myself this time when a tear rolls down my cheek. I let it fall and continue speaking.

"Caleb was the closest thing I had to a friend. He knew almost everything about me. He was so selfless. He could have blood running down his face because of my parents and he would still be more concerned about me. But, there was one thing he didn't know. He didn't know how after I turned 13 my dad he would, he- touched me." And I just get the sentence out before I break down in sobs. Within seconds Four is scooping me up like a small child and holding me while I cry. I cry into his chest and feel so broken and worthless, sitting in a hospital, having to rely on other people to take care of me, to hold me while I cry. If I were at home, I would lock myself in my bathroom and cut my arms but I can't. I don't know what to do. By this time my tears have subsided and Four still has me hugged against his chest and my head is on his right shoulder and I'm breathing in his scent. It helps calm me down. We stay like that for a while. It feels like hours but, it was probably only ten minutes before Four speaks again.

"Tris, do you want to continue, or stop for now, you can tell me later." I shake my head I need to get through this.

"Umm, where do I continue. I guess after Caleb, my Dad got angry and he killed my Mom. They were cooking dinner when he pulled out a knife. I heard her screams from my room and knew I would be next. I grabbed what little belongings I had and broke the window in the tiny room me and Caleb shared and climbed out. Before I got out, my Dad had come upstairs and right before I jumped I heard him say 'I will find you, Beatrice.' I ran. I kept running until I tripped. I fell and cut my leg open. I finally thought about what I was actually doing and ran the rest of the way to our local police department. And now I'm here. Tori is my godmother and she was the only person who was willing to let me into her life." I stop and take a deep breath. I made it this far.

"So, on Wednesday, I collapsed after cheerleading tryouts because I was dehydrated, underweight, I had some infected cuts on my arm. Do you remember when we slept over at Zeke's and I had to leave because I had an appointment?" I ask

"Yea," He replies.

"Well it was an appointment with my therapist. He has had me on some anxiety medications. Well, when I went on Saturday, he switched me to a new one. This one made me lose my appetite. When I did eat, I would just throw it all up. I was suppose to go to the doctors on Friday, but clearly my body couldn't wait that long. And, because I was exercising my body just couldn't keep up so I collapsed and I came here." I know I am almost done. I have one more thing to tell him.

I sit up so I can look him in the eyes. I slowly lift my sleeves up making sure I avoid my bandages. "After Caleb died, I started cutting myself and up until yesterday I still did. It was my way of making up for all the pain and problems I caused everyone else. So, I guess these ones," I say pointing to my bandages wrapped around parts of my arms. "got infected so that is also what one of my I.V.'s are for. And that's my story I guess." I look down, I'm afraid for his reaction. Why would someone actually want to be friends with me once they find out what has really happened in my past. How broken I really am?

"Tris, please look at me." Four's voice breaks me out of my thoughts. I look up and into his eyes. I don't see a look of disgust or hatred. Instead I see compassion and almost understanding. "You are the strongest and bravest person I have ever met."

"Four," I start but am quickly cut off.

"My real name is Tobias."

* * *

**A/N: So let me know what you thought. I will try to update soon. My gym is closed until next friday so I won't have any cheer until then so I won't have any excuses. I have had Amnesia by: 5SOS on repeat while writing this chapter. So I think I need to go to bed before it hits like the 32nd time played in a row.**

_**Quote of the Day:**_

_**-"Only put off until tomorrow what you are willing to die having left undone."-**_

_**-Pablo Picasso**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: It has truly been a while since I have written. I apologize to all my loyal readers out there. Here is chapter 14. I had a slight case of writer's block but pushed past it. If there are any fans of the Freaks & Geeks out there, I recommend you read my friend's story "Fresh Faces and New Places". Well let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the divergent series.**

**Chapter 14**

Tobias.

So that is his real name. I knew it probably wasn't Four, but everyone has the right to keep some things a secret if they want to. I know I do with my past.

"Tris, I want you to know that I want to be here for you, and help you through everything."

"Tobias," it feels so different calling him that. Different but right, "this thing, it's going to affect my life forever, I'm going to have to work at it for a while."

"Then I will be by your side through it all if you will let me. I just want to help."

I look down. I don't know what to say, for the longest time I could only rely on myself. Now so many people want to help. I don't know how to just surrender and let someone in. To let my walls down enough for them to truly see me. Unfortunately, I think I've already done that with Tobias.

"Okay," I say quietly looking into his eyes again. I get lost in them every time.

"Okay."

"I have no idea how to let someone in but I'm willing to try."

"That is more than I could of ever asked for."

For the next hour we just sit together on my bed, talking, Tobias telling me jokes to try and make me laugh. We are interrupted by a nurse coming in to check on me. She asks if I need anything but I just shake my head no.

Tobias and I slowly run out of things to say so we decide to try to find something on TV to watch. After channel surfing for a bit we decide on a channel that plays retro game shows. We spend half of the time just laughing at their outfits and the other trying to figure out how to actually play the game. After about an hour of watching the show I feel my eyelids begin to get heavy but I fight to stay awake. I don't want to waste any time spent with Tobias.

"Tris, get some sleep. You've had a busy day. I promise I'll be here when you wake up." And with that, I fall asleep holding Tobias' hand.

* * *

The next few days go by slowly. Tobias spends most of his time with me at the hospital but the rest of the gang visited the day after I woke up. We spend our time watching the retro game show channel or playing board games that the hospital has. I had never learned how to play any of them so Tobias taught me the ones he knew. He taught me Monopoly, Risk and Ticket to Ride. We play at least one a day depending on how much sleep I get. We also picked our favourite TV shows to make sure we watch them every day. They're Supermarket Sweep, Bumper Stumpers, and Family Feud. But, other than that he tells me stories about the gang from years ago. The rest of the time is spent with nurses or doctors or Tori.

* * *

Every day since I have been in the hospital, nurses have tried small things for me to try eating but I have had no success. I end up throwing it up which is always embarrassing when Tobias is there. Also, throughout the past days the hospital staff has been adjusting all my medications to see what combinations agrees with my stomach and body.

On the fourth day, the doctors finally get it right and I hold some juice and crackers down for a day. It is the smallest of improvements but I feel like I am finally getting somewhere. Like I could go on to have a normal life someday. It is truly the most amazing feeling I've had in a while.

**A/N: I am sorry it is soo short. I promise the next chapter will be better. Review, favourite , follow! It makes my day.**

**Quote of the Day:**

_"When I was 5 years old my mother always told me that happiness was the key to life. When I went to school, _

_they asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. I wrote down "Happy"._

_ They told me I didn't understand the assignment, and I told them they didn't understand life."_

_-John Lennon-_


End file.
